


The Ultraducks

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), Duck Avenger, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: The day-to-day of the heroic ducks of Duckburg and St. Canard, both for their struggles against the bad guys and for their lives in their secret identities.Donald, Scrooge and his nephews will live in a house in St. Canard for a while while the McDuck manor was undergoing by a fumigation.At the house, Donald finds a mysterious costume that makes him Duck Avenger, fighting crime alongside with the Ultraducks, where Gizmoduck falls in love with him, however, he is in love with Fenton who is actually Gizmoduck, but the two don't know their identities.Meanwhile, Scrooge decides to reclaim his glory days as Masked Top Hat and turns the boys into the triplet-titan, their sidekicks.Meanwhile, Emmeline, Morgana's 15-year-old daughter falls in love with Lena, but is extremely shy, so she is encouraged by her future sister Gosalyn, while Drake tries to prove herself a good stepfather to her before his marriage to Morgan.





	1. I

Launchpad knocked on the front of a car and said:

-We have arrived at the new home, Mr. McDee, however temporary it may be ... For 1 year!

-Thank you Launchpad! Scrooge said taking the top hat from the floor and putting it back on his head.

When the boys walk out, Huey arranged the feathers of his head and looked around the city. Donald asked by touching on his shoulder:

-Did you like it here, Huey?

-It's very ... As I can tell, she's pretty, but it's kind of ...

-Concrete? Dewey and Louie completed. It would be difficult to get used to the metropolis landscape of St. Canard.

-Yes, that's right, but we do not have much of a choice, do we?

-Not even lad! Scrooge said.-It's not a house like McDuck Manor, but...

-Are you kidding? Comparing with the houseboat, she is amazing! Lena said looking at the building, which wasn't really as spacious as Scrooge's manor, but could be considered a home of someone very rich.

-Villa Rosa, I liked the name! Webby said by reading a sign from the side where it had the name of the house.

-I think the name it's kinda tacky! Lena said.

-You think everything is tacky and that makes you special! Scrooge said hugging her.

Launchpad opened the door and everyone came in while he got back into the limo to pick up his suitcases. 

Meanwhile, Morgana was walking down the street hand in hand with her daughter, Emmeline, whom she could hardly see due to the rules of her dad, who died and wasn't very present, so she never exactly had a fatherly figure.

-I wanted to introduce you to someone, honey!

-Who? But I wanted to say before, that I'm very happy that it's going to be just the two of us from now on! She said hugging her.

-That's what I wanted to tell you about ...

-You're going to take me to an orphanage, right? All right then I'll ...  
Morgana giggled and said:

-What? I would never do such a thing to you my love, this is our chance to be more present in each other's lives and make up for all the lost time. I will not let you go ever again!

-Okay, so what is?

-I'm engaged! She said showing the alliance.

-Then it will not be just the two of us? She said quickly changing her expression from cheerful to sad.

-My little flower, that's not a bad thing, you'll see! She said caressing her daughter's cheek.

-Yes, it is!

-I already know what it is. Emmeline, no one will take your place in my heart because you are my dearest daughter and nothing will change that! She said hugging her.-The four of us are going to be a very united and happy family, I'm sure!

-Four?

-Yes he has a daughter, her name is Gosalyn, you're sure to like her a lot, because she's going to be your little sister!

-I also think, I always wanted to have a little sister, my problem is with him!

In the meantime, he checked things out when they arrived.

-Gosalyn, did you brush your teeth?

-Yes!

-You took a shower?

-You forced me, remember?

-I remembered, everything has to be perfect for when she arrives, I want to make a good impression! He said wiping the frame of a photo with the blouse.

-Dad relax, she shouldn't be that fussy, I hope!

The doorbell rang and he said putting the frame in place.

-Are they now? I didn't have time to take the cookies out of the oven!

-Get the cookies, I get at the door! She said pushing him.

-Thanks, my little angel!

She went to the door and opened it.

-Hi!

-Hi my darling! Morgana greeted her.

-Hey, Morgana? And you are?

-Introduce yourself to her! Morgan encouraged her daughter.

-Ok, I'm Emmeline!

-I'm Gosalyn, come in, just don't mind the mess!

-What mess? The house is an earring! Morgana said.

-My dad told me that's what we speak to the visitors. He's in the kitchen, but he's coming back, meanwhile, let's meet my room! Gosalyn said taking her hand.

-Are you sure about that?

-You can go, my love! Morgan said as she sat down on the couch.

-Let's go!

He opened the oven and forgot to pick up the tray with his gloves, burning his hands.

-Aaahhhh!

-Did something happen in that kitchen? Emmeline asked.

-He must have forgotten to stir in the oven without his gloves, come on! She said up the stairs with her.

-I made cookies ... Where are the girls? He said going back to the living room.

-They went to Gosalyn's room!

-Oh, my dear, do you want cookies?

-OK! She said taking a cookie from the tray.

Meanwhile, Emmeline asked holding her hockey stick:

-Do you play hockey?

-Yes, it's pretty silly for you, right?

-No, it's absolutely incredible, you're quite different from the pink little princesses I've met and that's cool!

Gosalyn smiled, seeing that she was already building a friendship with her future sister. He entered the room and said:

-I made cookies!

-Oh Emmeline, have you met my dad yet?

-Actually i'm usually known like this by her, but you can call me Drake if you want. It's Emmeline, right?

-Yeah! She said in a not very lively tone.

-Then you're not in the mood to chat now. I'll leave the cookies here and let you two play! He said leaving the room, leaving the tray on Gosalyn's bed.


	2. II

Carrying the boxes into the house, Launchpad saw Donald cleaning a flower pot and asked:

-Hey, Mr. Dee, can you give me some strength by taking this box into the attic?

-Of course! He said taking the box and realizing she was really heavy.

-Do you need help getting her? She seems to be too heavy!

-No, i can do it! He said tipping the sides trying to get the box into the attic.

When he finally put the box in the place where it should be, rolling down the stairs, he picked up the duster and said by putting on a mask:

-That place should be cleaner!

He continued to clean, until he found two small mysterious boxes. He knew they were not his uncle's because nothing existed in the house until they arrived, he opened it and found a uniform he didn't like very much, the other was a smaller pink and purple uniform, until suddenly the first uniform began to paste in his body, he despaired and tried in every way to get him out of his body.

Listening to the screams, Webby was the first went down to the attic and asked:

-Any problem, Donald?  
The second uniform also began to stick in Webby, until it fit perfectly in the body of the two.

-What is going on? She asked looking around.

-I have no idea!

-But you're okay with that suit!

-Webby is not the time for this, we have to find a way to get them out of our bodies!

Time skip:

Ludwig was called and analyzed the uniforms:

-Yeah, those uniforms belonged to the spy league I worked for. But they got lost a long time ago!

-So how do we get these things rid of our bodies? He asked.

-They are activated by commands, once they get in touch with the chosen person, they will follow their command. 

They also give the powers of flying, super-strength, super speed and super blows!

-So we have to deliver it to you? Webby asked.

-I don't think you need to, I'll give it to you, but if you promise not to let them fall into the wrong hands!

-We promise! Webby said with the greatest enthusiasm in the world. - Let's fight the crime together, Donald!

-They get super-costumes and we don't get anything! Dewey said crossing his arms, feeling himself wronged along with his brothers.

-I don't think it's going to be exactly like this, Dewey. Scrooge said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Time skip:

In his room, he picked up a trunk and blew the dust.

-An old chest, wow! Louie said sarcastically.

-Ha, ha, so funny! He said opening the chest.

-What are all these things, Uncle Scrooge? Huey asked.

-That's all my stuff from when I was Masked Top Hat!

-I can? He said he wanted to get one of the things out of the trunk.

-Of course, lad! He consented.

He picked up a newspaper and asked to see the first page:

-Is that you and... Mom?

-Yes, she was my great crime partner: Twilight. Those were good times when we fought against thugs and all kinds of criminals!

-How beautiful Uncle Scrooge, but why did you tell us that?

-Because I want you three to be my sidekicks on Masked Top Hat's return to crime fighting!

-Are you serious? Louie asked immensely incredulously, but with a huge smile on his face.

-Very serious! He said looking deeper into the chest, where he found 7 rings with stones in colors of blue, red, yellow, gray, green, transparent and black.

-Are these kind of mystical rings that empower the wearer? Huey asked excitedly.

-Exactly lad. Choose one, but only one because if you fall into the wrong hands as well as the super costumes of Donald and Webby, a catastrophe can happen!

The three of them chose their respective colors as he put again his ring with an black jewel.

-And nothing to me? Lena asked, appearing at the door.

-How long have you been there? Scrooge asked back.

-For a while!

-Okay, wear the gray ring and ...

-I already know how to use it responsibly and not let it fall into the wrong hands! She said quickly and right after putting the ring on.

-And it's not to go out all at once, it looks like we're going to have to take turns to fight crime, first: Donald and Webby then we go and the boys and then you, Lena, but once you get in trouble on your own, call me, I'll go quickly!

-OK! She said hugging him. -Thank you for everything dad!

He wrapped his arms around her and said with a smile:

-You're welcome, daughter!

Time skip:

It was late at night and for now it was okay, the children watched television together with Scrooge. Dewey said bored with the schedule:

-Can't we watch cartoons? Your novel has not even begun yet!

-I like watching the news too! He answered.

He snorted and returned to his position with the arm leaning lightly on Webby's back.

-Attention this is live, a large fire is spreading through a building of St. Canard ...

Hard to hear the news, Donald stood up and said:

-Webby, come on!

She got up and they both said at the same time:

-Super suit, in action!

Their super suits adjusted again back to their bodies and he said before he flew out the window with her:

-And don't worry, we'll be back before you guys know it!

They flew and as they reached the burning building, he said:

-Webby, I mean, what's your superhero name?

-I think ... Super Pink!

-Okay Super Pink, you use your super blows to try to put out the fire while I shoot the locals there!

-Yes! She said flying to the building and blowing on and on.

The new duck hero came in through a window that was not on fire, searched the locals. He found a mother with a baby on her lap coughing and said taking her in his arms:

-Don't breathe, smoke can do harm!

She caught her breath and led her out of the fire.

-Thank you so much, you saved our lives! She thanked him.

-It's just my job! He said returning to the building to look for more residents.

Morgana used her spells to lighten the fire while Gizmoduck, who put out the fire with one of his gizmos and looked non-stop at the new unknown hero, without understanding why.

-Gizmoduck? Gizmoduck! Darkwing Duck screamed.

-Oh, what was D.W.?

-Where are you looking? He said looking the same direction and looked at the other hero duck.-Oh, i understood!

-It's nothing you're thinking! He said rolling his eyes.

Time skip:

After all the blows she gave, Webby eventually fainted, but fortunately the fire was all controlled.

-You saved those locals, it was amazing! Gizmoduck praised him.

-Seriously? I mean, I do what I can! He said being very flattered by the compliment, but shortly after, disguise.

-Is the girl all right? Morgana asked.

-Yes, she's just tired of all the blows she gave! He said smiling and watching her sleep in his arms.

-What's your name? Darkwing Duck asked.

He thought of his hero's name.

-Duck, Duck Avenger! He replied.

-We need new heroes for the Ultraducks league, if you and your daughter ...

-Daughter? No, she's just my sidekick of crime, Super Pink!

-Okay, if you guys want to join the league, you can call me! He said giving the paper to him with the number.

-Wow, never called us to be a league of super heroes, of course, count on my call! He said leaving to home again.

He passed for Gizmoduck and in these quick seconds, there was an exchange of glances and he felt his feet float, his heart racing and his mind spinning.

-... Bye! Gizmoduck said.

-Oooooohhhhh! Darkwing and Morgana teased him.

-Gizmo is in love! Morgana said poking him.

-Uh, Grow up and show up! He said crossing his arms and secretly blushing under his helmet.


	3. III

The next day, Scrooge suggested to his family:

-Guys, and if we going to the amusement park today?

-You don't have to go to those places! Dewey said.

-Just to relax, it's going to be fun!

-To the amusement park? Lena had already been enthusiastic about the idea.

-Yes, my dear Lena!

She hugged him and said:

-You really are the best dad in the world!

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling how good it was to be a dad.

Meanwhile, Drake called Morgana:

-Hello? She asked, answering.

-Hi my love!

-Hi, what's up love?

-Tonight I thought about taking you, Emmeline and Gosalyn to the amusement park, it's a cue to get near her!

-You always thinking about things. I'm not going to be able to go along, because I'm so busy, but Emmeline can go!

-What? She said dropping the glass of water she carried in her hand.

-Of course she can go!

-But mom ...

-She'll love to make company to Gosalyn there!

-Ok so, bye! He said hanging up the phone. -Gos get dressed because we're going to the park!

-Nice! She said down the stairs on the railing.

-It's not polite to overhear the conversation of others, honey! Morgana said.

-I was not listening! She said as she crossed her fingers and put her hand behind her back.

-Okay, I'll let through this time!

-Fenton, are you going with us to the amusement park? Drake asked.

-Oh, I think not, i want to stay here! He said with his head down.

Gosalyn went to him and saw that he was drawing a picture.

-You draw very well, who is this duck?

-Isn't nobody! He said hiding the drawing quickly and blushing.

-How is nobody? He's in love with the super hero who helped us out yesterday! Drake answered her.

-No I'm not! He denied it for the fourteenth time.

-The more you deny it, the more it's true! Gosalyn said.

-Never! He said turning around and giving a small smile.

-Come on, let's go with us! Drake said pulling him by the arm.

Time skip:

They arrive and Huey asked very anxiously:

-In which toy are we going first?

-Maybe on the ghost train? Louie suggested.

-I don't think so, and if we went to the roller coaster? Webby suggested.

-Perfect, come on! Lena said.

-Don't run too fast! Scrooge and Drake screamed at the same time.

-Kids! Scrooge said.

-Yes, a little bit unbearable, but we can not live without them!

-Indeed. Have kids? Scrooge asked, getting into the subject with the duck he didn't know.

-Only one daughter and other in the future. And you?  
-Four grand-nephews and a teenage girl of toast!

-Teenagers are complicated, right?

-Yes!

-I'm trying to conquer the daughter of my fiancée, but it's difficult. Drake!

-Scrooge! Scrooge introduced himself as they gave a friendly handshake.

Webby got into a roller coaster car, seeing that she was at Gosalyn's side.

-Hi, I'm Webby!

Gosalyn said nothing, just looked at her. She wanted to speak, but no words came out of her mouth.

-... And you are?

-Oh ... Gosalyn, are you from the city?

-I'm not from Duckburg, I came to live here temporarily after my house was all occupied by termites!

-How horrible, but at least I made a new friend!

-Are you suggesting a friendship?

-What do you think? She asked with a smile.

-Okay, friendship formed! Webby said closing her hand and raising her little finger.

She was confused, but Webby raised her little finger and crossed hers, as she did so, Gosalyn smiled. When they finished touring the roller coaster, Emmeline hugged Gosalyn and said:

-Never leave my side again, okay?

-Why that? She asked confused by the random embrace, but smiled.

-I think I'm getting used to a sister already. I see you made a new friend!

-Yes, she suggested that we walk together here!

-Okay!

Emmeline felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned to face the most beautiful duck she had ever seen in her life, because to her someone so beautiful couldn't be someone normal like her.

-New Webby's friend? She always makes friends in a few seconds, but no one takes the place of her best friend besides me! Lena chuckled.

-I think so, friendship by chance!

-Lena!

-Emmeline! She said with a small smile unsightly.

Meanwhile, Donald and Fenton were sitting on the same bench. It was totally silent that area, until Fenton pull up conversation:

-Hey, boss's nephew!

-Are you talking to me? He asked.

-I don't see any other Mr. McDuck's nephew around here! Fenton laughed.

-Hahaha yes! He said with a dry laugh.

-You're not going to any toys?

-It's a kid thing, I just came here to make sure nothing's going to happen to my nephews and my uncle forcing me!

-Just because we're not kids doesn't mean we can have fun. Or do you want us to become boring adults addicted to work? "Good morning, boss, another boring day"!

Donald laughed again.

-You're very funny!

-Thanks, ready to be a boring adult with a boring life, or an adult leading a lightly amused life contrasted with adult life? He said holding out his hand.

Donald looked at him and, putting his hand under his, felt a shiver.

-Let's go where first? On the carousel?

-It c-c-can be!

-God, why am I stuttering? He asked himself mentally as he blushed.


	4. IV

As they entered the ghost train, Lena watched Emmeline's hair and said,

-Wow, i like those white locks in your hair, like you painted him?

-Actually, they are birthmarks! She said, running her hand over her bangs.

-Nice, I liked it!

She smiled and blushed.

The witch powers of a woman, begin to appear in her fifteenth birthday, but Emmeline was about to turn 16, so she did not believe she had inherited her mother's powers. After having a lot of fun in the park, the small group runs to their managers and Gosalyn asked Drake:

-You and Lena's father are friends?

-Well, I still don't know. We just met. Are? Drake asked Scrooge.

-Sure, taking advantage of our families are already united! He replied.

-Well, we need to go girls. Say goodbye to your friends!

Lena took Emmeline's hands and said:

-See you soon, you have my number, right?

-Clear! She said blushing.

Meanwhile, Fenton said:

-I'm waiting for your call, I found you interesting!

-You can count on her! Donald and  
Emmeline both said at the same time.

-Well ... See you later! Gosalyn said as he said goodbye to Webby with one foot behind his calf.

-Bye! Webby said waving shyly with an even more timid smile.

They were gone and Drake said elbowing Fenton:

-First day having fun in St. Canard and we already have passionate lovebirds!

-Stop it, I just want to be friends with Donald ... My heart already belongs to another! He said thinking about Duck Avenger, it was unbelievable, he charmed him in every way, but the problem was that Fenton didn't know who he was, which made him very distressed.

-You and Webby are pretty close, huh? Emmeline said hugging her younger sister.

-... I don't know. Does she seem to like me? She asked with a little smile and a strong blush on her face.

-I think you'll only know if you're getting closer to her. Don't disguise what you don't want!

-And I want you to disguise yourself in wanting to get close to Lena!

-Don't say that loud! She whispered blushing.

-Ha, gotcha!

They both laughed nervously at the same time.

The next day, Webby woke up with someone "suffocating" with a pillow.  
-First day of school in the new city!

-I usually wake up like this! She said stretching.

-Yes, but this time it was my turn. Come on, best friend! Lena said coming down from the bed.

Webby smiled once more, hearing her call her best friend.

-Who's going to take us to school!

-Launchpad!

-Oh no! Webby said desperately.

Court:

He hit the front car and they fell to the ground again.

-We arrived at the destination, guys!

-Thanks for messing up my hair! Lena said taking the hairbrush and passing it once more.

-Sorry for that, little big ones, and try to pass the ward before they go into the class room! Launchpad said.

They left and walked to their rooms. Entering in the class room, the first thing Webby heard was a familiar voice shouting her name.

-Sit here, Webby! Gosalyn shouted to her.

She waved with an lightly blush on her face and sat down beside her.

-What a coincidence, we studied at the same school! She said to pull the subject.

-Yes and I'm very happy about it! Gosalyn said lightly punching her arm.

(I decided not to put Honk in this fanfic, I don't like him very much, so Webby will take his place).

Time skip:

Meanwhile, Donald was on the phone:

-Hey Fenton, I know now we have an relationship in the base of the friendship, but I wanted to know if you would not like it ... Would you like to ... go out with me for dinner or something?  
-Eh, no! Dewey answered as he was dressed like Fenton with his cell phone in his hand.

-You don't collaborate too, eh? Donald said crossing his arms.

-I'm so sorry Donald, I couldn't resist! He laughed.-But will you call him right away or not?

-Okay, now go! He said opening the numeric keypad on his cell phone and staring at it.

Dewey watched him tediously, when he finally dare to click on the first number, a siren began to ring and he looked out the window. He opened the super-tech computer that his Uncle Ludwig gave them to inquire about the crimes.

-Computer, check the city!  
He scanned the city and Donald saw that they were Quaterjacker, Liquidator. Bushroot and Megavolt robbing a bank.

-Another time, suit, action!  
He turned himself into Duck Avenger again and asked:

-Where's Webby?

-She said she'd stay in school longer because of a work! Dewey replied.

-Okay, if anything happens that I need help, I'll call you, okay? Uncle Scrooge! He screamed.

-It's time? He asked walking up to him.

-Yes, let's do this!

-Okay, ring, transform!

He turned into Masked Top Hat and said looking around himself:

-Let's end this mess, I'm back!

The two flew out the window and chased the criminals. Meanwhile, Fenton who had gone shopping in the market, saw them following by him and said:

-Wow, I have to go home and put on the costume now!

He ran so fast, he did not notice a hole in front of him and he fell. He tried to get up, but there was a sharp pain in his ankle. Donald noticed it and said,

-Fenton needs help, go ahead, Masked Top Hat!

-Okay! He said continuing to follow the criminals.

Duck Avenger went to him:

-Hey you all right? He asked worriedly.

-It was nothing I just twisted my ankle, you have to get those thugs, you can go that I'll be fine do not worry!

-No, I'm going to take you home earlier, I insist!

-... All right, I could not walk right there!

-Hold on tight in me! He said taking him in his arms.

They looked at each other and gave each other a shy little smile before Duck Avenger flew and carried him into the air.

-So where do you live? He asked.

-Do you know where Drake Mallard lives?

-Yeah, I'll get you there!

When he reached the window of the house, Fenton thanked him:

-Thank you for bringing me here!

-You're welcome!

They looked at each other in complete silence, until Fenton said:

-Don't you have some bad guys to take care of?

-Oh, yeah, okay I'll see you around! He said on his way.

When he didn't see him again, Fenton saw that it was time to act.

-Blathering Blatherskite!


	5. V

Meanwhile, at school in the extracurricular classes, Emmeline was taking her books to her closet, Lena was always watching her with a smile, she didn't know how, but Emmeline provocated those gestures on her.

A boy who had a closet next to her greeted her, but not in a way she liked.

-And then, witch? Have you ever demonstrated your supernatural powers? He said as he dropped her books.

Lena felt a huge rage inside her, got up and went to them:

-Leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you! She demanded.

-What are you going to do? Huh?

Lena punched him in the belly, quickly he recovered and closed one of the fists:

-You messed with the wrong guy!

When he was going to punch her, Lena bent down and he hit another boy with the punch.

-You fool! The other unknown boy said pushing him and when they both saw, the whole yard was fighting, except for them.

-Come on! Emmeline took her by the hand and they went into the closet to escape the fight.-We'd better stay here until the fight is over!

-I also think, does this chaos happen every day? Lena asked.

-Probably not, you're the first person I saw who confronted Luke, that was awesome!

-It was nothing, he's an asshole. No one from this school should let themselves be intimidated by it, if you want, I'll teach you some fighting techniques!

-I would love to! Emmeline said, before the noise of a person hitting the closet.

But after a few minutes, they overheard the janitor in the school break up all the mess. Only after the fight and the despair ended, Emmeline realized how close she was to Lena.

-... I think it's time to go!

-Me too, this closet is so small! Lena nodded, opening the door and they left.-Where are you going now?

I'm late!

-I'm going there, too!

-Do you also do theater classes?

-Yeah, don't spread to Webby!

-You should not feel ashamed, I also love theater class. Let's go!

-Okay!

Meanwhile, Gizmoduck got to where the villains were and watched Duck Avenger fight the water dog. It seems that the more Fenton saw him, the more he fell in love with him.

-Did you miss me? He asked as he struggled with Quaterjacker.

-Your exhibited! Duck Avenger joked, even with difficulty.-It looks like I'm going to need some help. He took his hat, which was also a walk-talk and spoke to Dewey:

-Hey, you need my help? He asked.

-May come!

-Immediately! He ended the call.-The time has come! He said snapping his neck.

As he turned into a superhero in his blue uniform, he reached them, seeing them all surrounded, saw that it was time to use his power.

-I suggest you tap your ears! He warned the three, who covered their ears immediately, while the villains carried them in their arms.

-Attack of sound waves! He sent his power to them, who felt an unbearable vibration in their ears, with that, Duck Avenger, Gizmoduck and Masked Top Hat were released and arrest the villains.

Donald went to his nephew and patted his head.

-I'm proud of you Dew ... I mean ...

-Daft Duck, sir! He replied with a blink.

-Yes, Daft Duck D.D, but I think it's time you returned home!

-Okay! He said flying home.

-You're great with kids! Gizmoduck praised him after seeing their interaction.

-It's nothing, kids are extremely precious, the problem is they grown up! He smiled.

-It's true. So ... I wonder if you would want to go with me ...

-I don't think I have time for this, sorry. Come on, Masked Top Hat?

-Right now! He answered as the two flew to go home.

-...One day he'll love me! Gizmoduck said, remaining dreamy.

Meanwhile, in the art class, the teacher gave the instructions:

-The exercise is very simple, you have to stay away from the partner at a distance of one more 1-span, the leader moves the hand and the partner follows the hand!

-Who are the leaders? Emmeline asked.

-Gosalyn, Lena, Emma and Pablo!

When the exercise started, they both laughed.

-Hey, look there! Webby whispered to Gosalyn, but ended up tapping her forehead.-Oh sorry, Gos ...

-Okay, it was a privilege to give a foreheaded in your hand!

They both laughed and blushed.


	6. VI

-It's my impression, or that hero inside a refrigerator ...

-Gizmoduck! Donald replied as he put the super hero costume in the drawer.

-Yes, is it my impression, or is he falling in love with you?

-It's not your impression, I know. But my heart belongs to another duck! He said leaning against the window and thinking of Fenton.

-But if Fenton didn't exist, would you give him a chance? Scrooge asked again.

-I just can't imagine he doesn't exist! He replied.

-Do I tell him? No, otherwise the fanfic will not have more chapters! Scrooge mentally talked to himself.

-It's unbelievable, I'm doing everything I can to gain Emmeline's confidence, but whatever I do, it seems she does not care! Drake blew out the Launchpad.

-Teenagers are complicated, get ready when the time comes for Gosalyn!

-Can you give me some tips? You're good with kids!

-Okay, did you really try everything to win her over? He asked.

-Yes, I tried to have a conversation with her, but she's not easy!

-And if you try the material way? You ask Morgana what she wants to win for Christmas and give it to her today!

-Hmm ... Good idea, thank you Launchpad!

-You're welcome!

At the end of the art class, after saying goodbye to Lena and Webby, Gosalyn asked Emmeline:

-How's your situation with Lena? Did you move off the base of the friendship?

-What is it?

-I saw on a television show, it's when a person likes a friend, but is afraid to take the initiative to leave the friendship and go for romance!

-And I'm on the basis of friendship?

-Too much!

-Oh, i'm such an idiot!

-Don't devalue yourself, if you want I'll help you out of the friendship base!

-Would you do that for me?

-Of course, you are my future sister!

Emmeline hugged her. Gos reached for his cell phone and called Drake:

-Dad? Can you take us to a place? You can, okay bye!

-Where's he'll taking us? She asked.

-An adventure, hey girls, want to go to an abandoned factory with us today? It will be like an Night of girls! She asked Lena and Webby.

-We'd love to, just wait and call my granma! Webby said calling Beakley. -Grandma, Lena and i are going to do a math job at Gosalyn's house, can you tell Uncle Scrooge? Okay, bye!

-An abandoned factory? And is someone there? Lena asked.

-I don't think so, it's just a normal factory! She blinked.

-Oh, okay!

Time skip:

While the girls went hanging out, the boys they began to get bored.

-Oh, I can't take this anymore, just because the girls went out together, does not mean we can not either! Dewey said getting up from the couch.

-Any idea where we can go today? Huey asked, still with his feet on Louie's feet.

-I know exactly where we can go!

Skip:

They're in a hot tub, still bored.

-... So that's pretty cool, three men, no women, naked in a hot tub!

-Dewey, we're not naked! Louie said.

-... OK!

Meanwhile, the girls got out of the car.

-I've got my numb arm! Emmeline complained.

-Thanks dad! Gos said.

-Have fun a lot, girls. I'll stay here and listen to my musics! He said closing the door and putting "Darkwing Duck Theme" to play.

-How cool, a fence! Lena said sarcastilly.

-We'll not stop here! Gosalyn said taking a gardener's scissors.

-Where did you get that from? Webby asked.

-That doesn't matter!

They passed the fence and began climbing the factory with the mountaineering equipment.

-This is crazy, we're all going to end up in the xylindro! Emmeline said.

-Shh! Lena replied.

When they reached the top of the factory, they realized that from that height, they had the best view of the whole of St. Canard.

-Wow, what a fantastic point of view!

-I knew you would like it, Emm!

-So, what did we come here to do?Lena asked.

-Appreciate the view, sometimes a great adventure is not in being chased by giant monsters or looking for a treasure, but also may be in the lull!

-That didn't make any sense to me! Webby said.

-Exactly!

-You are strange Gos. I like it!

-Thanks! She blushed.

-Our sisters are getting along! Lena told Emmeline.

-... It is true! She answered and they looked at each other.

-Hey, what are you guys doing here? A policeman shouted.

-I don't want to go back to xylindro! Lena ran.

They ran as far as they left the ropes, and Webby explained, while she kept her eyes on the policemen, who came closer:

-We don't have time, we'll have to swing on this rope like Tarzan, you two go first!

Lena wrapped her arm around Emmeline's waist and swayed until they fell to the floor, rolling so they would not hurt too much.

-It's with us now, Gos!

-I'm on! She replied hugging Webby and they both fell to their feet.

They ran.

-Dad, start the car! She screamed.

-Why are you guys running? What happened? He asked.

-There is no time to explain, just accelerate!

He sped the car and everyone cheered that the police didn't catch them.

-Let's go again! Webby screamed and everyone looked at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short

After all the police chase, Drake took Webby and Lena home.

-Can I go to talk to her, I mean, with them? Emmeline asked.

-If it will not take more than thirty minutes! He replied.

She took Gosalyn's head asleep in her lap and carefully laid her down on the seat.

-I think I'm going to sleep, I'm so sleepy! Webby walked into Villa Rosa.

Lena looked back and saw Webby blink at her and smiled.

-Girls, pretend I'm not here, okay? 

Drake closed the car window and turned on the radio, concentrating entirely on the music.

-Well, tomorrow I'll see you at break or in the theater class of the school! Lena said.

-Did you finally admit that you like this sort of thing?

-Yes, because I know I'll see you  
there!

Emmeline didn't mind the tacky 80s music at the back of the scene. Lena's beauty stood out even more in the moonlight. For the first time in her life, she let the emotion act under reason.

She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and kissed her, very afraid of her reaction. Lena's eyes widened in surprise, but after recovering, she caught hold of her cheeks and kissed her back. When they parted, they looked at each other with embarrassed smiles and red cheeks feeling butterflies flying madly in their stomachs. 

-I think ... I have to go before ... He goes without me!

-You can go, I'll see you tomorrow! Lena kissed her on the cheek and went to sleep.

As soon as he saw that Lena was not seeing her, Emmeline made her commemorative dance embarrassing.

Time skip:

When Emmeline got home, she hugged her mother and went upstairs.

-She looks even more cheerful than usual!

-It's Lena! He replied.

-Oh, I get it! Morgana laughed.

-Can I ask you something dear?

-Of course!

-What does Emmeline want to win for Christmas?

-Why do you asked me this? It's still October!

-I know, I'm betting everything to win her, how will we have a healthy relationship once you and I get married?

-Okay, she told me she wants a glass guitar, but I told her she would only get one at Christmas ...

-That's all I needed, thank you luv, see you tomorrow! He kissed her and went home.

Upon arriving, he found Fenton in the living room.

-What are you doing, chico?

-I'm starting my inquiries to find out who the Duck Avenger is. I'm gathering the suspects!

-I don't know why, but I always think Donald kind of looks like him!

-Donald? Of course not, they have very different voices!

-And you didn't think the possibility of his superhero suit changing his voice?

Fenton pointed at him and wrote something on a notepad.

Meanwhile, the villains were planning to give the final card to end all the heroes at once.

-Do you think it's going to work this time, Dr. Bushroot? Quackerjack asked.-Because we tire of your experiences that never work!

-Go for me, this time it will be different. As soon as the super heroes go to the decoy that we created, this plant will capture them all inside it and begin to digest them until they do not pass bones in 3 minutes!

-It's what I expect! He answered before attempting a machiavellian laugh, and failed miserably.


	8. VIII

The next day, Emmeline combed her hair as she murmured a sweet love song. Her mother knocked on the door and entered:

-My dear, are you ready to go to school?

Emmeline hugged her tightly without saying anything.

-What's happening to that introverted girl who didn't like expressing emotions? Morgaine laughed.

-It's gone, I've never noticed how beautiful love is! She replied with a smile from ear to ear.

-Okay!

-Do you think I'd better go to school with another hair style? She went back to the vanity mirror and let go of her hair, taking the two white locks and tying them together with a rubber band.-How do I look?

-Very beautiful as ever, my love!

-Cool, see ya after school, mom! She ran down the stairs.

-Hey, but are not you going to have breakfast?

-No need, I eat an apple on the way!

-Okay, I love you!

-Love you too!

She really wanted to see Lena again, despite having a lot of pictures next to her on her cell phone, it was not the same as seeing her in person.

-Hey, where are you going, missy hurry? Lena asked her as soon as she left the house.

-What? I thought I'd see you at school!

-Are not you happy to see me? Lena raised an eyebrow.

-No, of course I'm happy to see you. I'm just surprised!

-Still good!

-I told my mom about us!

-And what she said? Lena asked with an expression of concern, afraid that Morgan would be one of those parents who think homosexual love is the wrong thing that could exist on the face of the earth.

-Until she accepted, but said you'd better have plans for both of us, because we're not even official girlfriends yet!

Lena laughed.

-Girls!

-Don't laugh, I'm serious!

-Okay!

Lena knelt down and took her hands. Emmeline laughed.

-Emmeline!

-Hm.

-Do you agree to date me?

-Ah stop Lena, you're only doing this because I said! She turned away her head.

-Do you accept it or not? Do you want to be my girlfriend? Lena asked ironically, but with a loving look in her eyes.

-I want to!

Lena got up and their faces approached, until the door opened.

-Oops!

-Mom, are you chasing me?

-No, Miss. Emmeline, you know that at this time, I always go out to work. And you must be Lena!

-Hi, Mrs. Mallard, nice to meet you!

-Hey, young lady, see you later! She greeted Lena and magically teleported herself.

-Wow, how long has your mother been able to do this? Lena asked.

-Since she was 15, I don't even know if I'm going to be a witch with powers like her, but I don't care about that much!

-Good, let's go to school? Lena held out her hand.

-Yes! They clasped hands and walked to school.

Meanwhile, at the villains' headquarters:

-Finally those years in college of technology will work for something! Quaterjack said as he picked up a small shiny sphere, which was used to create holograms.-Where's your plant, Doctor Bushroot.

He took the plant, which was inside a flower pot, but when buried, it would be huge.

-Ready to attack!

-Let's just wait for the right time! All the villains laughed machiavelly.

Time skip:

-All are looking at us! Emmeline whispered as they reached the school entrance hand in hand.

-Let them, it seems that they have never seen a couple who loves each other! Lena replied.

Emmeline smiled and blushed at what she said. Webby and Gosalyn arrived together.

-Hey, girls! They said at the same time and made a hi-5 quadruple.

-Hey Emmeline, how's your mom? Drake asked her, she could not help but notice the huge box he had in his hands.

-She is very well! She answered.

-Since we started this conversation, I wanted to give you that! He gave her the box.

She saw that it was the guitar she wanted so much and tried to hide as much as possible her contentment.

-Oh, cool. Thank you! She thanked him in an embarrassing way, while on the inside she jumped and screamed merrily.

-And you like it? He asked.

When she would say something else, the bell rang.

-We can talk later? It's class time! She ran into the school with the box.

-At least you tried, dad! Gosalyn placed a hand on his shoulder.-We need to go to class now!

-Why don't you give him a chance? He's really cool and likes you! Webby asked her as they walked down the hallway.

-I'm a little afraid, i didn't have a very nice father! She answered.

-Then I think you have my father as stepfather, will make you forget the past, to you can live the future! Gosalyn advised her before entering the room with Webby.

That phrase really put Emmeline to think.


	9. IX

In the afternoon, Bushroot went to the park and buried his plant, which at first was a small plant, but soon would grow.

On top, he placed the sphere of mirrors and pressed the button, which turned into a hologram from a hole in the ground with several puppies and kittens meowing and barking above a large wheel.

This soon caught the attention of the people around, who soon called the super heroes, meanwhile, Webby, Gosalyn, Emmeline, Lena and the boys went to the park to study for school tests.

-Hey, what's going on over there? Webby asked, seeing the crowd of people around, while a reporter was reporting.

-It looks like it's an animal rescue, I have to do something! Emmeline ran there.

-Young lady, stay away. It can be too dangerous for too many people to be around! Darkwing duck said.

-I can't stand there doing nothing!

-The super heroes will take care of this, you can stay calm ...

Before he finished the sentence, the plant grew and locked inside whoever was in the circle.

-It's working perfectly! Bushroot and the other villains watched from afar.

-What happened? She asked.

-Never mind, we have to get out of here now! Gizmoduck said.-Trage, I want something pointed!

A knife came out of the suit, but he couldn't cut the plant. Even with much effort, nothing of what he did, had an effect on the plant, it seemed indestructible.

Suddenly they realized that the plant was filling with a green liquid that would drown them.

-And now? What are we going to do? I'm too young to die! Emmeline cried.

Darkwing duck removed the mask and put his hands on her shoulders.

-Emmeline ... There's no way we can escape!

-Drake?

-Yeah, it's me. Since we will stay here, I just wanted to ask your forgiveness!

-But why?

-For not being able to be the father you deserve!

She wiped the tears and smiled.

-... You were the closest of a father I've ever had in my life!

He turned.

-Really?

-Yes! She hugged him.-I don't forgive you because you have nothing to forgive. Dad!

He smiled and hugged her back.

-I love you, daugther!

-I love you too dad! 

-Well, since so many revelations are happening here, I have to tell you Duck Avenger. Since that day I saw you, I can think of nothing but you. I love you! Gizmoduck said.

-I'm very flattered, really, but I love another person, sorry!

-I know, and may I at least know who this is?

-... Fenton Crackshell ...

-Cabrera? He finished the sentence.

-Yes, but I couldn't even tell him what i feel! 

-I think you can! He took off his mask.

-Fenton? Duck Avenger gaped.

-It's me! Fenton smiled.

-Well, since you revealed your identity to me, I suit, destransform!

The superhero uniform left, and Fenton recognized him.

-Donald?

-I love you! Donald hugged him tight.

-I love you too! Fenton smiled and tears fell from his eyes. He was going to die there, but he was happy.

It didn't take long and they were covered by the green liquid. A few seconds later, Emmeline put her hand on her head, from which a white light came out, which explodes the plant.

Knowing what was going on, Morgana left her work and ran to the park, where she saw her daughter complete her transformation as a witch.

-Emmeline!

-Hey Mom! She smiled, her eyes was so much light they couldn't even see her pupils.

-You look so Beautiful!

She turned to the villains, who were running in the opposite direction. Before they escaped, she used her powers to hold them and threw them into prison.

After that, she stopped floating and returned to normal. As she set her feet on the floor, Lena hugged her.

-You scared me!

-What? Emmeline hugged her back and was glad that this was not the last time she was seeing Lena. 

-I was so afraid that something bad could happen to you and ... My heart hurts just thinking that I can lose you!

-Hey, I'm a tough witch, nothing will happen to me. And even if it does, we'll always be together!

Lena laughed.

-Emmeline ... I love you!

-I love you too! She smiled.

-My baby turned into a witch! Morgana hugged her.-I'm so proud of you!

-Thanks mom, come here both of you!

Darkwing duck and Gosalyn joined in the embrace.

-Now this is a happy family! Webby smiled and hugged Lena.

The evolution of Emmeline's powers as a definite witch also meant for her the acceptance and love of all her new family, which was the most important thing to her by that moment.


	10. X

-Suit, action! Donald said quickly, luckily everyone was distracted thinking about how the kittens suddenly disappeared.

-So, I'll see you in the park tomorrow for a coffee or ... I don't know? Gizmoduck asked.

-I would love to! Duck Avenger kissed him on the cheek and returned home flying.

The two never felt so happy and idiots at the same time, not to notice that the loved one was in front of them all the time.

1 month later...

-So girls, how am I? Morgana asked her daughters as she rolled into place, in a long black dress with a transparent cloak like a large spider's web.

-I don't think you can look more beautiful! Emmeline took her hands.

-My love, I'm so happy that you're happy with my marriage, too! She smiled.

-I was being very dizzy, I know, but the important thing is that I learned!

-I'm happy for that too! She answered before taking one last look in the mirror, the nervousness was on the heights.

-Why do I have to wear this? Gosalyn looked at herself in the mirror.

-Awww you look so adorable in that dress! Emmeline said.

-Not totally! She lifted the skirt of her long dress and revealed she was still wearing her sneakers.

-Innovative, I liked it! They hugged each other.

-Bride, it's time to take you to the place of the ceremony! Fenton appeared at the door.-And you're beautiful, by the way!

-Thanks! All three responded at the same time.

Arriving there, Emmeline sat down by the Launchpad on the piano.

-That's so exciting, I'm going to play Darkwing Duck's wedding ...

-Shhhh Launchpad, don't you see that his secret identity is a secret? She covered his mouth and whispered.

-My bad, Emm!

-How are you? The judge of the peace asked Drake when he saw him loosen his tie.

-Nervous, but happy!

-Don't look now, but, look now!

Morgana started walking toward the altar, while Launchpad and Emmeline played the melody of "I see the light". When he arrived and held hands with Drake, they got up to see more closely.

After much blah, blah, blah ...

-I do! She nodded cheerfully.

-Get the rings! He shouted.

Gosalyn came in carrying the cushion with the rings on top in her hands. Webby waved at her without stopping, she pulled one of her hands away and waved it back before continuing.

They put the rings in each other's hands.

-And now by the power invested by me, I declare you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride!

She took him in her arms to stay the height of her and they kissed each other lovingly. Everyone clapped.

Time skip:

-Very well folks, time to throw the bouquet! She climbed into a chair and all the wedding women gathered behind her.

-1, 2, 3!

She threw, the bouquet of flowers jumped into the hands of three women and unexpectedly fell into Fenton's hands. He and Donald looked at each other sweetly with smiles on their faces and kissed each other, revealing their relationship to everyone at the party.

-Hey Emm, you played the piano very well! Drake praised her.

-Thanks dad!

-That will be a much happier marriage with your blessing!

-It's a happy day for me too, and I want you to know that no one in the world deserves to be called a dad any more than you, dad!

His eyes filled with tears of joy and he wrapped her in a hug.

-I love you!

-I love you too! She smiled.-Now I'm going to see where Gos is!

Meanwhile, Webby winked at Lena, who understood the signal and walked over to Emmeline.

-Hi sweetie!

-Hey, wow you look beautiful. Purple suits on you!

-Thanks, you too, do you wanna dance?

-.... Of course!

They intertwined their hands and jumped toward the lighted dance floor.

-Hey Gos!

-Hey Webby, did you see Emmeline?

-I saw her going dancing with Lena! She answered.

-Oh, then I'll not disturb!

-And taking advantage of the fact that I found you, I want to talk to you!

-You can talk! Gosalyn smiled.

-Come with me! Webby pulled her hand and led her out of the party, where she had no one.

-Do we need to be here?

-Yes, I've been thinking about asking you this a long time! She put her hand behind the back of her neck.

-Then why didn't you say so before?

-Because I was scared, but now I'm ready for it! Webby took her hands and looked into her eyes.-You're the most incredible girl I've ever met and I really like you!

-It's now Gosalyn, don't be a stranger! She said mentally to herself.

-... Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Gosalyn let go of her hands, took hold of her face and their lips met.

-This answer your question?

Webby's eyes flashed and they hugged each other as they jumped.

3 months later ...

The two families gathered for lunch, while the adult heroes talked about joining everyone to the group of super heroes.

Suddenly, the silver technology clock on their wrists began beeping, indicating trouble in the city.

-Attack of giant robots! Scrooge said.-Let's go, Ultraducks!

And so, together they formed the greatest league of heroes that ever existed, whenever Duckburg, St. Canard or who needed it were in danger, they would be there to serve and protect.


End file.
